


The Judderman

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Formula 1 RPF Prompts [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F1 - Freeform, Gen, Mercedes AMG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short, and possibly not very 'on theme', story for the prompt: The Judderman. (<a href="http://winterbreakprompts.tumblr.com/post/103931469863/prompt-2-the-judderman-the-judderman-is-the">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Judderman

Lewis looked beat. His car had failed to start at the beginning of testing and, when they finally did get it running, he had a brake failure on his first lap and ploughed straight into the barrier. Nico, on the other hand, had enjoyed a surprisingly good day - his car was quick and seemed to be behaving itself - and he'd hit triple figures of laps. He placed his gloves on the side, picking Lewis' up from the floor where they'd been flung and pulled his legs out of his race suit.

He pulled his jeans on and hurried out of the garage to chase Lewis across the parking lot. He was determined to do something to put a smile back on his friends face - he knew exactly what it was like having such a shitty time at testing.

"Hey, Lewis. How about we go for a drink tonight?" he asked, finally catching up with his team mate and syncing into step beside him.

Lewis shrugged, not really interested in going out and getting drunk like Nico was known too.

"Okay, at least come out and have a coke? Although, seriously, alcohol will help you to forget," Nico grinned, trying to lighten the mood without crossing the line that he knew would make Lewis more angry.

"Fine, jesus. Just... If we do, let's not talk about today, okay?" 

Nico had a feeling that Lewis was just agreeing to stop him pestering him, but that was good enough.

"Okay, meet you in the hotel lobby at 7. Wear a smile!" Nico winked.

\---

A few hours later, Nico found himself running late. He couldn't decide which looked best - chest hair on show or shirt buttoned up - and his hair just wouldn't sit right. He decided he'd just have to leave it as it was, Lewis would only be more pissed off by the fact he was so late. 

Grabbing a bottle of Metz he ran out of the room and down the stairs to the lobby. He found Lewis tapping his feet and looking at his watch by the hotel entrance.

"Sorry I'm late!" he grinned, "Let's roll!"

"Seriously, Nico... Do yourself up or I'm not going anywhere with you." Lewis raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the chest hair that was showing through his unbuttoned shirt.

"Fiiine, hold this," Nico sighed, handing Lewis the bottle while he buttoned his shirt up, "You should try some of that; it's great!"

Lewis examined the bottle and concluded that, since it was alcoholic, he'd rather not. 

They headed out for a taxi and, after a short drive, Nico picked a bar at random. He managed to sneak the bottle of Metz in down his trouser leg while they picked a table and the waitress bought Lewis a diet coke. After the waitress had gone, Nico placed the bottle of Metz on the table and took a swig from it every now and then whilst admiring some of the girls that were already on the dance floor.

It was an awkward silence that neither of the men knew how to break. The music was quite loud, so conversation was difficult, but Nico kept trying to persuade Lewis to try a sip of Metz, 

"Come on. One little sip. That's all I ask. It's nice!" he said, sliding the bottle over to Lewis.

"No way, man. You know I don't drink alcohol."

"Okay don't drink it, just put it in your mouth, taste it and spit it out?" Nico was clutching at straws, but he was sure Lewis would feel better if he just got a little drunk for once.

Lewis sighed and grabbed the bottle off the table. He took a gulp and juddered. It was like ice, sliding down his throat. His whole body shook until the blood pumping around his veins heated him up again.

"Jesus Christ. How is that still so cold?" Lewis exclaimed, his eyes widening. Nico had been pretty amazed the first time he'd tried it too - the Metz had been out in the sun all day, yet it still felt icy-cold when he'd drunk it. It quickly became his favourite drink. 

Lewis took another swig, shuddering again at the sensation. He followed this with another swig, and then another, and soon the bottle was gone. Nico tried not to grin too obviously, as Lewis slurred his words, obviously not used to alcohol, 

"Am tellin ya them brakes are shit!" 

He'd been ranting about his car since the bottled had emptied. Nico raised an eyebrow and Lewis laughed as the expression, hiding his face in his hands, swaying drunkenly on his chair. His legs flailed out in front of him and Nico had to grab his arm and pull him back to the table before he fell to the floor. They both laughed,

"Oh my God! I'm so drunk Nico, you cheeky shit," Lewis snorted. Nico, who wasn't even a little tipsy, felt strangely proud. He wasn't about to miss on this fantastic opportunity to embarrass Lewis though,

"Maybe you should go dance with those lovely ladies?" he suggested, pointing to the dance floor.

"YES!" Lewis jumped from his chair before Nico had even finished the sentence, arms raised above his head like he'd just had a 'Eureka' moment, "I shall dance!"

And with that he headed off towards the dance floor, shaking his booty as he went.


End file.
